Cada vez más cerca de la felicidad
by CarolinaLeto
Summary: Desde su último enfrentamiento en la Winter Cup no volvieron a ser los mismos. ¿Podrán volver a verse o la distancia podrá más que el amor? [One-Shot] [AoKaga] •Día 10 del Hikari Month del grupo AoKaga 5x10•


**Nota:** _Hi! Ya tiene mucho que no escribo un fic, asi que este es mi primer escrito BL o yaoi y esta dedicado al mes AoKaga :'D. Ojala y les guste c:_

 _•Alguien quien tiene todas las cualidades para ser un "milagro", sin embargo no se convirtió en uno de ellos. Aunque tiene el mismo don tanto como la Generación de los Milagros, el último en despertar sus talentos. "El Milagro que no se volvió en uno de los Milagros". Y entonces, él conoció a su otra luz destinada a través de la sombra. Él es su verdadera luz.•_

* * *

El intenso frío del invierno de hace algunos meses atrás se estaba desvaneciendo con el paso de los días, mientras que en el mismo lugar y circunstancia en el que un pelirrojo se encontraba pensativo en la terraza de la escuela y el poco viento que pasaba por su rostro hacia que la sensación del tiempo fuese mas lenta. No era otra persona, ni más ni nada menos que Kagami Taiga; el as del equipo de baloncesto de la preparatoria Seirin. La razón por la cuál se encontraba aburrido, era más bien que este era su último año en la escuela. Sus pensamientos se llenaban de memorias por cada día que pasaba; siempre o mejor dicho recientemente no ha podido sacar de su cabeza a todos sus amigos con los que pasó buenos y malos momentos. Sin embargo aún recuerda perfectamente las tantas cosas especiales y emotivas que vivió hace un año... Entre ellas se encontraba que sus senpais se habían graduado y no pudo evitar ponerse sentimental ante la partida de ellos el último año.  
-Kagami-kun- de la nada se escucho una voz tranquila llamando al pelirrojo.  
-¿Eh?- sonó cómo un tono totalmente despreocupado.  
-Siento que últimamente has estado mas distraído de lo normal- le comentó el peliceleste.  
-Kuroko...¿No sientes que falta algo?- El chico fantasma se quedó callado por un momento tratando de comprender lo que su compañero trataba de decirle.  
-¿Recuerdas cuando Hyuga nos dejó el equipo a nosotros?- Kagami pusó una leve sonrisa al recordarlo pero se quedo en silencio.  
-Aunque tengo el ligero presentimiento de que estas pensando en Aomine-kun- el pelirrojo cambio repentinamente su expresión y estaba a punto de exaltarse, sin embargo no lo hizo. Kuroko sabía que su amigo siempre tenia una queja del peliazul, así que decidió indagar más en el tema.  
-Tú... ¿Crees en el destino?- el de ojos celestes se sorprendió ante tal pregunta, por un momento pensó que Kagami se estaba volviendo loco; pero algo en él le dijo que hablaba muy enserio.

 _~Flashback~ Hace un año aproximadamente._

El sol se estaba ocultando en una tarde tan normal junto con una suave brisa de la primavera. Lo único que se podía oír en aquél lugar era el sonido hueco del balón y la respiración agitada de cierto chico de hebras rojas que se divertía jugando baloncesto en la cancha callejera cerca de su departamento; hasta que sintió una muy conocida presencia que le interrumpió en su juego.  
-Oí, ¿Todavía sigues aquí? Bakagami- El nombrado se detuvo y le mando una mirada de enfado hacia el peliazul. Sin embargo trató de ignorarlo ya que de alguna manera se estaba acostumbrando a la jactancia del chico presente. A pesar de todo sigue ahí; parado y con esa mirada de superioridad, el arrogante y presumido Aomine Daiki; el mismo en el que el equipo Seirin le ganó en el primer partido contra Too en la Winter Cup. Ese día en el que el insoportable Aomine probó el amargo sabor de la derrota, aún peor; el ser vencido por Kagami, después de tanto tiempo de tratando de salir de la odiosa rutina de siempre vencer a costa de oponentes débiles y encontrar a una persona con la cuál él sienta que jugar sea algo mucho más emocionante e interesante que sólo ganar.  
-¿Qué quieres? Ahomine- le respondió con el mismo tono de presunción para que lo dejara tranquilo.  
-Quiero jugar- le dijo casi ordenándolo, sin embargo las expresiones agresivas desaparecieron del rostro de Kagami y dio paso a una pequeña sonrisa, cómo si se tratase de cuidar y controlar a un niño pequeño. Y de alguna manera lo consideraba, este era su pasatiempo favorito: jugar con Aomine partidos uno contra uno hasta el agotamiento; ya que después de que el peliazul perdió por primera vez, la adrenalina de volver a jugar y ganarle no desaparecía en ningún momento, era como una necesidad que debía saciar a como diera lugar.  
-Ganaré- dijo decidido el pelirrojo tomando el balón.  
-Ya quisieras- le respondió el otro acercándose en posición para empezar. Y así dieron rienda a uno mas de tantos encuentros, iniciando con una velocidad increíble e indescriptible, leyendo detenidamente los movimientos del contrario con un interés expectante lleno de euforia y terminando con el cabello pegado a su frente producto del sudor y cansancio. Después de varias horas jugando como si hubieran tenido todo el tiempo del mundo para divertirse por competir quien era el mejor, terminaron rendidos y tomando un breve descanso antes de decir algo. Kagami gracias a su esfuerzo en el juego y su agotamiento por éste último lo llevaron a recostarse en el suelo, después para darse cuenta de que alrededor de dónde jugaban estaba cubierto alrededor de bellísimos árboles de flores de cerezo; entonces fue cuando el de ojos rubíes recordó en que mes estaban. _"No puedo creerlo, ya estamos entrando a segundo año..."_ pero una respiración muy conocida interrumpió sus pensamientos para darse cuenta de que el de ojos zafiros imitó su movimiento y se acostó a su lado, sólo que de forma contraria verticalmente.  
 _"Aún siento como si hubiera sido ayer cuando jugamos por primera vez de esta manera"_ pensó el de ojos rojos mientras jugueteaba con su collar y anillo. Se miraron por un segundo y eso fue suficiente para darse cuenta que esto no volverá a quedar así; en un empate tan cerrado, tan metidos en sus mentes sin despegar la atención el uno al otro, tan fluido como siempre y tan simple como si fueran dos luces resplandecientes: azul y rojo por ver cual brilla más.  
-¿Porqué siempre quieres vencerme?- Kagami fue el primero en hablar.  
-No lo sé, pero odio admitirlo- le respondió Aomine pensando la razón principal por la cual su mente le exigía ganarle al de ojos rubíes.  
-Tal vez... Eres el único que puedes vencerme- el pelirrojo abrió más los ojos de sorpresa al oír tales palabras que jamás habría imaginado escuchar. Y aunque se escuchase extraño desde el punto de vista de una persona que se jacta de sus habilidades, tenía mucha razón en sus palabras; es decir Kuroko en ningún momento se equivocó al decirle a Aomine que algún día encontraría alguien igual a él. Es decir, después de tanto tiempo esperando ansiosamente a esa persona especial que le devolvería su amor al baloncesto, al que no se echa para atrás por mas temible que se vea el oponente, el que lo enfrenta con valentía y da todo de si sin importarle si esta a su nivel, ese es el rival perfecto y todos estos últimos meses sin saberlo lo tenía tan cerca.  
-Te quiero, Taiga- dio un ligero suspiro al soltarle estas tres palabras que durante todo el día ocupaban sus pensamientos, cómo si decir algo tan simple y bello al mismo tiempo no lo dejaría dormir en ningún momento.  
-Callate, Daiki- las mejillas de Kagami tomaban un ligero pero intenso rubor al escuchar esas palabras de su novio y si, por más que le costase admitirlo a él le encantaba todo de él como persona, aún recuerda que hacia casi un año que le hizo la confesión más vergonzosa de su vida; cosa que el moreno considera como lo más lindo y tierno que sus ojos hayan podido apreciar. Desde un punto de vista objetivo parecía imposible su relación amorosa ante lo incrédulo que se veía ante todos los miembros de Seirin y Too junto con el resto de la generación de los milagros aunque ellos consideraran que estaban viendo la mayor de las ironías, en especial Riko Aida y Hyuga; quienes apoyaron ciegamente a su Kohai. Porque así es esto, nadie sabe de quien se va a enamorar ¿no?  
-Vámonos a casa- de un momento a otro Aomine se paró de su lugar y le extendió la mano a Kagami para que se fueran y tuvieran más tiempo para hablar. El otro le dedicó una sonrisa y partieron a casa.

 _~Fin Flashback~_

-¿Y entonces, qué es lo que pasa?- le preguntó el de ojos celestes ante tal conmovedor recuerdo. Pero Kagami en ningún momento quería darse cuenta de su realidad, más específicamente de lo que iba a pasar en unas cuantas semanas.  
-Me voy a ir...- hizo una breve pausa en sus palabras con dificultad y continuó -Voy a regresar a Estados Unidos- dijo casi en un susurro, como si quisiera que todo esto fuera una broma cruel. Kuroko silenció por un momento esperando a que sólo fuera una mentira pero sabía de antemano que su amigo jamás jugaría con algo así.  
-¿Porqué?- le preguntó.  
-Es mi padre, nunca le gustó la idea de que yo viviera aquí sin mi familia. Mucho menos desde que se enteró de que yo tuviera una relación con Aomine- trató de explicarlo tranquilamente, a pesar de que tan sólo con pensarlo sentía que se despedazaba por dentro.  
-Y...¿Qué vas a hacer?- los dos se quedaron callados, ni si quiera él mismo sabía que hacer; lo único que podía decir era un inaudible 'no lo sé' seguido de una desconcertante pregunta.  
-¿Alguna vez has estado enamorado?- en ese momento el peliceleste entendió totalmente su dolor y melancolía; los ojos del pelirrojo amenazaban con soltar lágrimas en cualquier momento, así que Kuroko decidió actuar rápido y tranquilizarlo con un buen abrazo.  
-Te entiendo, Kagami-kun- algo en esas palabras de aliento sonaban verdaderas, cómo si él creyese fervientemente en que todo iba a salir bien al final y así creyó, confió en que todo estaría bien sin importar que. ~

Ese maldito día llegó y ambos lo sabían. Cada uno estaba en la bella y emotiva ceremonia de graduación en sus escuelas respectivamente a la par con la que el cálido clima se apoderaba con la estación. La mayoría de las personas se sentían felices de crecer, seguir sus sueños y metas pero parecía que sólo había dos personas en este planeta que no querían que el tiempo y espacio siguiera su curso natural.  
-¡Kagami!, te vamos a extrañar mucho- le dijo un entusiasmado Furihata pero éste se sentía un poco fuera de sus sentidos hasta que pudo observar como un sereno Kuroko se acercaba; por lo que decidió reaccionar y despedirse de buena manera hacia sus amigos. No sin antes que el peliceleste le dejase por parte de Riko un último mensaje al de ojos rojos al enterarse de su ida del país, ya que todos los chicos que estuvieron en el equipo de Seirin con la sombra y la luz no querían dejar a ir a su as favorito sin un emocional adiós. Casi lo mismo paralelamente ocurrió con el de ojos azulados, aunque la pequeña diferencia era que Aomine seguía sin creer lo que pasaría dentro de poco, así que no pudo evitar abrazar a quien se le pusiera enfrente dejando de lado su orgullo y dejar visible sus emociones; que en este caso fue un Sakurai muy confundido ante un abrazo reconfortante del mismo tipo que consideraba como intimidante y agresivo, sin embargo decidió dejarse llevar. ~

 _~Flashback~_

Después de su rutinario partido de baloncesto y tras partir cada quien a su hogar decidieron que se verían temprano en la mañana para salir a una especie de cita el fin de semana; quedando así al día siguiente. Los rayos de sol del amanecer que se colaban iluminado vagamente la habitación de cierto pelirrojo, hacían que éste abriera los párpados perezosamente y se percatara de un cierto tono de llamada muy conocido.  
-¿Si?- contestó soñoliento el teléfono celular.  
-Kagami, llevo mucho tiempo llamándote- pronunció su molesto novio alargando las vocales de su nombre para llamar su atención.  
-¿Que quieres, Ahomine?- le contestó con cierto tono de irritación.  
-Hey, tranquilo hombre. Estoy en camino hacia tu departamento, será mejor que te vistas, empaques un cambio de ropa y estés listo en unos minutos- le explicó Aomine rápidamente mientras llegaba a donde estaba Kagami.  
-Pero que demonios...- le interrumpió el timbre de la puerta.  
-Abre la puerta, ¡ahora!- colgó la llamada y dejó pasar al moreno.  
-Muy bien, primero ¿A dónde vamos y porqué?- le preguntó el pelirrojo cambiándose de ropa enfrente de su novio.  
-Deja de quejarte y preguntar... Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos- el otro sólo silenció por unos segundos y salió de la habitación con sus cosas en su bolso deportivo.  
En el camino todo fue muy silencioso y calmado, realmente a Aomine le encantaba reservar todo el misterio a Kagami; pero era de las cosas que más le gustaban de él y su manera de sorprenderlo con pequeños detalles a pesar de tener esas personalidades tan distintas.  
Pero cuando ambos llegaron a su destino, el de ojos rojos se dio cuenta de que ese lugar le resultaba sumamente familiar.  
-Oí, no me digas que ¿Este es el campo de entrenamiento al que fui con mi equipo el verano pasado?- el de ojos azules le soltó una carcajada sarcástica y se bajó del automóvil.  
-Ven, que se hará tarde- el pelirrojo lo siguió y se acercó confundido por la repentina sorpresa de su 'cita del fin de semana' y cuestionó aún más.  
-Todavía no respondes mis preguntas desde que me despertaste en la mañana con tu molesta voz y...- fue interrumpido por un gruñido del alto.  
-Mira Bakagami, estamos aquí porque mi equipo después de que ustedes nos vencieron; hablaron y quedaron en un acuerdo para venir hacia acá y entrenar más seguido... ¿Contento? Si es así, sigamos- ellos se quedaron mudos por un minuto para relajarse un poco, aunque...  
-Espera, ¿Dejaste plantado a tu equipo, sólo para pasar el rato conmigo?- y en definitiva; esta iba a ser una larga tarde. ~

-¡Aguarden un momento! ¿A dónde demonios se fue Aomine? Que tiene mucho que entrenar hoy- le gritó exasperado el entrenador Harasawa a todos los jugadores de Too.  
-No lo sabemos entrenador, porque mejor no se lo pregunta a Momoi; ella debería saber algo- sonrió maliciosamente el nuevo capitán Wakamatsu al intuir donde podría haberse ido su problemático compañero.  
-Satsuki... Espero y tenga una muy buena explicación del paradero de Aomine Daiki- la pelirosa se mantuvo callada por un momento y recordó el mensaje de su moreno amigo explicándole su fuga con Kagami Taiga.  
-Eh, Harasawa-san, olvidé decirle que Dai-chan amaneció muy enfermo y me pidió avisarle que no podrá asistir a los entrenamientos un par de días, este... Y que pronto se recuperará- dijo la chica intentando no tartamudear para sonar convincente y cubrir a su amigo.  
-Mmm, bien; sólo porque es el as del equipo. Pero desde hoy será una regla no faltar, no quisiera volver a perder contra el Seirin- sentenció el entrenador tratando de saber si creerle o no a la chica de ojos rosas. ~

Después de una extensa discusión y de explicaciones del porque yacían varados a pocos metros de la relajante playa del lugar; el chico con actitud de tigre decidió resignarse a dejar de preocuparse por su anterior rival para aprovechar lo que les quedaba del día y disfrutar de la linda tarde.  
-Así que... Ya un año, eh- mencionó en voz baja el de ojos rubíes rememorando el verdadero motivo por el cuál se hallaban en una caminata a paso lento.  
-Vaya, todavía lo recuerdas, ese inolvidable día en donde el color de tu cara igualó tu cabello- una pequeña sonrisa mordaz adornó su rostro y se detuvo a ver la reacción del otro.  
-Oye, tú...- hizo una mueca y estuvo a punto de gritarle una vez más pero al voltear a verle, miró detenidamente la expresión nostálgica del de ojos azulados.  
-No sé si todavía recuerdas este lugar...- visualizó por un momento el lindo atardecer junto con el pacífico océano.  
-Si, una vez vine a entrenar aquí; sólo que era de noche- contempló a lo lejos la marea subiendo a una velocidad rítmica y calmada.  
-¿Así? Déjame adivinar, la última vez fuiste a recorrer todo el lugar con Tetsu y no conmigo- el chico de ojos rojizos abrió los ojos sorprendido y estuvo a punto de replicar el porque sabe tanto Aomine de Kagami en los recientes meses.  
-¿Pero cómo demonio...? No, espera, qué, ¡Ah!- resonó un agudo grito por parte del pelirrojo al ser empujando y caer en la fina pero tibia arena.  
-Sabes que... Te odio- dijo mientras el otro se reía de forma burlesca ante el intento de enojo de su novio.  
-Sabes una cosa... Yo también te quiero- se acercó al rostro de su acompañante interpretando sus palabras de la mejor manera posible. Pero Kagami se avergonzó ante tales palabras, así que jaló del brazo a Aomine para tirarlo a la orilla del mar; salpicando el agua salada en toda su cara.  
Se divertían, cómo cuando jugaban los intensos partidos uno contra uno y así era; sólo eran ellos dos. La ternura de sus sentimientos, nunca desaparecía ante él por la forma de expresarse de su chico; sino más bien al contrario, era la autenticidad que le mostraba día a día el hombre del cual se enamoró.  
-Y sí ¿Algún día nos tuviéramos que separar... Todavía me esperarías?- el de ojos rubíes se detuvo un momento y le preguntó algo muy inesperado mirando con profundidad esos ojos zafiros hipnotizantes que hacían que perdiera la razón. Y sin pensarlo, suspiró para seguido responder a la curiosa pregunta.  
-Aunque tuviera que hacerlo toda la jodida vida-  
Estaban enamorados; se notaba por la forma en que se miraron entre si, cómo si tuvieran el secreto mas maravilloso del mundo entre ellos.

 _~Fin Flashback~_

No pasaron muchas horas después de las emotivas despedidas de las respectivas escuelas entre compañeros y amigos, cuando estaba llegando la noche ese mismo día. Las oscuras nubes cubrían por completo el sol ocultándose, todo esto mientras un chico moreno y peliazul se paseaba en la ciudad en camino para ver a su novio. Entonces percibió un singular y fresco olor a rosas; entonces se detuvo un momento pensando en lo lindo que se vería su Taiga recibiendo tal detalle. Estaba a casi nada de llegar, unas cuantas cuadras y estaría prácticamente en la puerta pero unas gotas de agua le hicieron detenerse y contemplar que cada vez que la fresca fragancia de la lluvia se apoderaba de la calle, así que corrió para llegar lo más pronto posible a su destino.  
-Maldición- murmuró al estar parado frente a la puerta y mirar su ropa húmeda. Pero el leve chirrido de la puerta hizo que su mirada se concentrara en un Kagami atento a los movimientos del moreno que acto seguido estaba invitándolo solemnemente a pasar.  
-Son para ti- le dijo entregándole el hermoso ramo de rosas rojas con gotas de rocío impregnadas seguido de un tierno sonrojo por parte del de ojos rubíes.  
-Ah... Gracias- intentó no tartamudear pero no podía evitar ponerse nervioso a cada detalle que su novio le regalaba desde que empezaron su relación. Mientras iban caminado por la sala se encontraron con la cocina en donde se encontraba una gran variedad de comida para la cena, toda hecha con mucho cuidado y delicadeza por el pelirrojo quien siempre disfrutaba de cocinar de vez en cuando para el peliazul; a pesar de que en este día haya sentido que esta reunión es un poco más especial que las demás.  
-Siempre me encanta cuando cocinas- dijo Aomine mientras el otro chico le entregaba su platillo de comida.  
-Gracias, Daiki- se sirvió y sentó para que la cena prosiguiera normalmente pero después de unos minutos un enigmático silencio no se hizo de esperar hasta que terminaron de comer fue cuando intentaron hablar de una vez.  
-Taiga..- captó su atención unos segundos que para él fueron larguísimos pero aún así dudó de sus próximas palabras.  
-¿Vas a regresar?- ambos sabían perfectamente a lo que se refería el de tez morena, sin embargo al volver a la cruda realidad a la que se enfrentarían en tan pocas horas hizo que algo dentro de Kagami se rompiera en tan sólo unos milisegundos.  
-¿Tienes idea de cuanto tiempo llevamos juntos en esto?- le respondió con otra pregunta mientras su tono de voz se volvía algo quebradizo. Un silencio sepulcral invadió la habitación.  
-Dos años...- le respondió en voz baja con una mirada completamente ida. Parecía como todo su mundo se derrumbaba lentamente, no sabían de que manera explicar la próxima ausencia del otro, simplemente era doloroso.  
-Exactamente, tienes razón... ¿Recuerdas cuando nos enfadábamos, nos poníamos celosos, nos gritábamos? Hicimos todas esas cosas un montón de veces, y ¿Sabes que hiciste al respecto? Me aguantaste, me protegiste y me amaste cómo nunca nadie lo había hecho antes- las lágrimas empezaron a caer de forma descontrolada inundando su afligido rostro, los sentimientos de Kagami fluían involuntariamente, se sentía como una horrible punzada desgarradora que quemaba todo su cuerpo.  
-Volveré... Te lo prometo- en ese momento Aomine se sintió culpable de hacer llorar a su persona favorita en todo el mundo, así que dejó de pensar y de imaginar que ya no se volverían a ver. Todo ese amor que sentía se lo demostró sellándolo en un suave beso de despedida, tan inocente como si fuera el primero de todos y tan cálido como si fuera el último. ~

Todos sus cinco sentidos se habían perdido en tan poco tiempo y los recuerdos invadieron su mente al despertar.  
-Mmm, ya es de mañana- dijo Aomine lánguidamente y miró la ventana para intentar averiguar que hacia ahí hasta que encontró una nota a su lado. Simplemente era un adiós por parte de Kagami pero esto sólo era el principio de su situación.  
 _~Te veré después ~_ leyó repetidas veces la oración del final pensando cuidadosamente si esto era mucho más que cualquier promesa o pesadilla de mal gusto y por supuesto que lo era.  
-Ah... Ojalá y vuelvas pronto- no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña lágrima al terminar de leer sin embargo lo entendió a la perfección, las cosas no eran tan fáciles como él pensó al principio; pero podía soportarlo, aguantarlo, se volvería más fuerte ya que para él una sola persona en la faz de la tierra podía vencerlo.  
-Sólo tú me haces llorar así... Idiota- dijo en voz baja como si el pelirrojo lo estuviese escuchando.

 _• Un año después •_

El interminable viaje por fin había terminado y cuando definitivamente después de tantos meses ellos creían que la esperanza de volverse a ver eran completamente nulas, hubo algo que seguía latiendo, esperando lentamente hasta el último aliento o palabra para poder llevar una vida tranquila y pacífica. Tan simple y tan difícil que era al mismo tiempo en donde la distancia dañaba su mente cada minuto, todos los días esperando ese milagro que nunca se cumplió. ¿Has tenido el ligero pensamiento de que algo importante falta en este mismo instante? Pues ellos sí. Todos los malditos días a todas horas, el sentimiento de desesperación no desaparecía ni un minúsculo segundo. Sin embargo, llegó el momento en el que todo el sufrimiento terminaría. El lugar y la hora tan ansiada y esperada por los chicos en cuestión, de que todo esto terminara para ellos. Las flores de cerezo cayendo sutilmente cómo aquél día de los enormes arboles que adornaban hermosamente el camino a paso lento como si de la vida mas sosegada se tratase gracias a la estación primaveral y que el nuevo ciclo escolar tomara su curso, la sensación del viento al compás de la suave brisa, el crujido de las hojas siendo estrujadas mientras se oía el sonido hueco de las pisadas; propietarias de aquella persona tratando de encontrar lo que había perdido hace mucho tiempo e intentar recuperarlo poco a poco hasta el último esfuerzo. Y mientras cada vez estaban a menos metros por cada paso que daban, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo para asegurarse de que esto no era otro extraño e insólito sueño, sino mas bien una realidad que jamás habrían podido imaginar. Cada vez más cerca, hasta llegar al punto de estar a centímetros uno del otro, estando tan cerca de la felicidad. Mirando fijamente, con las mejillas totalmente rojas y cálidas junto con una expresión inimitable y única a la vez. Justamente cuando pronunciaban esas palabras que tanto querían escuchar en persona desde hace mucho tiempo atrás. Tomando el último suspiro al verse a los ojos con sinceridad y el amor más puro que habrían experimentado durante todos estos tres años.  
-Te amo, Taiga.  
-Te amo, Daiki.


End file.
